drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Rupert und das Drachenfest
Rupert und das Drachenfest (orig. Rupert and the Dragon Festival) ist die zehnte Episode der fünften Staffel der Zeichentrickserie Rupert, der Bär (1991–1997). Handlung Im Haus der Familie Bär will man sich eine gemütliche Zeit machen. Mr. Bär mach sich daran Feuer im Kamin zu machen, Rupert hat einen Marshmallow zum rösten bereitgestellt und Mrs. Bär kommt mit drei Tassen Kakao an. Mit einiger Mühe schafft es Mr. Bär das Feuer im Kamin zu entzünden. Doch dann tritt Rauch hervor und Mr. Bär löscht mit dem Kakao das Feuer. Die Familie Bär fragt sich was los ist und Rupert kommt zum Schluss dass irgendwas den Schornstein verstopft. Sofort macht sich Mr. Bär daran das Problem zu beseitigen und nimmt sich eine Schornsteinbürste zu Hand. Er steckt die Bürste in den Schornstein und stößt tatsächlich auf etwas, jedoch wird die Bürste hineingezogen. Mr. Bär schaut hinein bis etwas auf ihn herunterfällt. Auf seiner Brust landet zur Überraschung der Familie ein kleiner Babydrache, der Ruperts Marshmallow sofort mit seinem Drachenfeuer schwarzröstet. Mr. Bär fragt sich warum sich ein Drache in einem Schornstein verschanzt hatte. Rupert, der den schwarzgerösteten Marshmallow an den Drachen verfüttert, meint, dass der Drache wohl einen warmen Platz gesucht hatte. Mrs. Bär stellt fest, dass der Drache zahm ist (sie streichelt ihm sogar den Kopf), fragt sich woher der kommt und entdeckt an dessen Hals einen Anhänger mit chinesischen Schriftzeichen. Für Rupert kommt nur einer in Frage, der die Schriftzeichen entziffern kann: Ping Pong. Mit Marshmallows als Köder nimmt Rupert den Drachen mit. Draußen hat Rupert den Drachen an der Leine und füttert ihn mit den Marshmallows. Doch unglücklicherweise befreit sich der kleine Drache indem er die Leine verbrennt und Rupert muss den nun suchen. Hinter einer Hecke entdeckt Rupert aufsteigenden Qualm und springt hindurch. Doch statt den kleinen Drachen findet er nur den alten Vorarbeiter George vor, der eine Pfeife raucht. Als nächstes stößt Rupert nur auf seinen Freund Podgy Schwein und dessen Vater, die gerade am Grillen sind. Rupert findet als nächstes einen fertigen heißen Kuchen vor, worüber Frau Ziege nicht sonderlich begeistert ist, da wohl glaubt, dass Rupert den Kuchen mopsen wollte. Und dann findet Rupert nur den Ameisenbär vor, der sich daran machte Laub zu verbrennen. Rupert sucht weiter nach dem kleinen Drachen und fragt sich, was er tun würde, wenn er einer wäre und stößt auf den Professor, der mit Heckenstutzen beschäftigt ist, der Ruperts Frage erheiternd findet. Rupert erklärt sodann, dass er nicht ein Drache sein möchte, sondern fragt ihn ob er den kleinen Drachen gesehen hat und bemerkt wie Rauch aus dem Turmhaus des Professors kommt. Rupert fragt vorsichtshalber, ob der Professor was backt. Der Professor verneint dies, bemerkt den Rauch und gerät in Panik. Im Bestreben seine wissenschaftlichen Aufzeichnungen vor dem vermeintlichen Brand zu retten greift der Professor zu einem Wasserschlauch und stellt sich aber ungeschickt an bis Rupert ihn beruhigen kann und ihm seinen kleinen Freund, den Drachen, präsentieren kann. Rupert und der Drache ziehen weiter und der Professor ist erstaunt, dass sich in Nutwood ein Drache befindet und man an das Unmögliche glauben kann. Vor der Tür von Ping Pongs chinesischem Haus stehend klopft Rupert mit dem Drachen im Arm an der Tür. Die Tür öffnet sich und ein löwenartiger Drache erscheint, was Rupert und den Drachen erschreckt. Der Schreck lässt nach als unter dem vermeintlichen Drachen Ping Pong hervorkommt. Er entschuldigt sich für den Schreck und erklärt, dass er seinen Drachentanz geprobt hat, da er von dem Kaiser von China eine Einladung zum Drachenfestival bekommen hat. Erheitert präsentiert Rupert Ping Pong, dass er auch einen Drachen hat. Ping Pong kann es nicht fassen einen Drachen vorzufinden und Rupert fragt ihn, was die chinesischen Schriftzeichen auf dem Anhänger bedeuten. Ping Pong sieht sich das an und erklärt von Ehrfurcht erfüllt, dass es sich bei dem kleinen Drachen und einen königlichen Drachen handelt. Ping Pong erklärt Rupert, dass die königlichen Drachen die wertvollsten Schätze des Kaisers sind, da sie ihm Glück und Reichtum bringen. Rupert fragt sich wie der Drache nach Nutwood gekommen ist und Ping Pong meint, dass die kürzesten Distanzen zwischen zwei Punkten eine Linie sei. Rupert versteht zunächst die Bedeutung nicht bis er versteht, dass es den Fahrstuhl bis nach China gibt. Sofort gehen Rupert, Ping Pong und der kleine Drache zum Fahrstuhl und Ping Pong entdeckt Drachenspuren, wodurch klar wird, dass der kleine Drache mit dem Fahrstuhl bis nach Nutwood gelangt ist. Ping Pong drückt die Dringlichkeit aus den Drachen zurückzubringen, da es für einen königlichen Drachen gefährlich ist weit weg von Zuhause zu sein. Rupert macht sich daran den Knopf des Fahrstuhls zu betätigen bis man bemerkt, dass jemand ankommt. Die Tür öffnet sich und es kommen vier bewaffnete asiatische Männer hervor, die sofort Rupert und Ping Pong umzingelt. Einer spricht Ping Pong auf Chinesisch an und Ping Pong antwortet sofort. Rupert fragt, was los sei und Ping Pong erklärt, dass sie verhaftet sind, da sie einen königlichen Drachen gestohlen haben. Trotz aller Beteuerungen werden Rupert und Ping Pong von den Soldaten des Kaisers abgeführt und der kleine Drache folgt ihnen. Im Palast des Kaisers angekommen präsentiert die Wache dem Kaiser die vermeintlichen Drachendiebe. Ping Pong begrüßt den Kaiser, während Rupert den kleinen Drachen in seinen Armen hält. Der Kaiser ist erfreut seine Freunde wiederzusehen und tadelt die Wache, dass sie die Falschen zu ihm gebracht haben, worauf die Wache verlegen den Thronsaal verlässt. Rupert erklärt, dass der kleine Drache verlorengegangen sei und mit dem Lift nach Nutwood gekommen ist. Der Kaiser ist sehr glücklich und nimmt den Drachen im Arm und sagt, dass sein Unglück vorbeigehen wird und fragt nach den weiteren Drachen. Erstaunt fragen Rupert und Ping Pong, was es mit den anderen Drachen auf sich hat. Der Kaiser führt seine Freunde zu dem königlichen Drachenstall und erklärt, dass seine Drachen verschwunden sind und er nun mit Unglück behaftet sei und gezwungen ist das Drachenfestival abzusagen. Ping Pong bekundet die Sorge, dass die Absage des Drachenfestivals Unglück über China bringen wird. Rupert kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand die Drachen gestohlen hat ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen. Der Kaiser kann nichts weiter dazu sagen, doch als er sich hinsetzen will bekommt er vom kleinen Drachen, der sich daran macht sich selbst darauf zu sitzen, seinen heißen Atem auf seinem Allerwertesten zu spüren. Für den Kaiser ist dies nur eine Bestätigung, dass das Unglück begonnen hat, doch Rupert tröstet den Kaiser mit der Tatsache, dass der kleine Drache wieder zurück sei. Ping Pong sieht dies auch als Hoffnung an, dass die Drachen noch vor dem Festival zurückkehren werden. Im Garten spielen die Freunde Rupert und Ping Pong mit dem kleinen Drachen. Rupert drückt sein Bedauern aus, dass das Festival abgesagt werden würde. Ping Pong erklärt, dass das Drachenfestival Glück für die nächste Ära einleiten würde und daher eine Absage nicht nur bedauerlich, sondern sehr schlecht sei. Sofort hört man Flötentöne und der kleine Drache beginnt zur Musik zu tanzen. Ping Pong erkennt die Flötentöne als eine alte Melodie. So wie der Drache nach der Musik beginnt zu tanzen so werden auch Ping Pong und Rupert von der Musik berauscht zum Tanzen angeregt. Der Urheber ist ein Flötenspieler und als Rupert und Ping Pong aufeinanderstoßen erwachen sie aus ihrem Rausch und bemerken zu spät, dass der kleine Drache mit dem Flötenspieler fortgeht. Im Palast spielt der Kaiser Sternhalma mit einen seiner Leute und zu seinem Verdruss verliert er das Spiel. Rupert und Ping Pong kommen zu ihm und müssen ihm zu dessen weiteren Verdruss erzählen, dass auch der kleine Drache verschwunden ist. Für den Kaiser stellt dies nun eine weitere Bestätigung dar, dass das Unglück auf ihn haftet. Rupert und Ping Pong erzählen dem Kaiser vom den Flötenspieler und der Kaiser sieht sein Reich schon als verdammt an. Rupert verspricht dem Kaiser die Drachen wiederzufinden, doch Ping Pong fragt wie man das machen soll, da China nun mal so groß ist. Doch Rupert hat schon eine Idee wie man zum Flötenspieler gelangen kann, nämlich ihm einen Drachen zur Verfügung zu stellen. Später kommen Rupert und Ping Pong mit dem Fahrstuhl wieder in China an, diesmal im Drachenkostüm von Ping Pong. Wie erwartet erscheint der Flötenspieler und spielt seine Zauberflöte. Rupert und Ping Pong stopfen sich ihre Ohren mit Watte, um nicht wieder dem Zauber der Musik zu verfallen. Sie folgen schließlich dem Flötenspieler bis zu einem Tunnel und dann finden sich die beiden in einem hölzernen Käfig vorfinden, der sodann von einem Pferd gezogen loszieht. Im Palast ist der Kaiser tief in Sorgen um Rupert und Ping Pong versunken bis er ungewollt eine Vase umwirft. Zwar schafft es einer seiner Leute (nämlich derjenige gegen den der Kaiser beim Sternhalmaspiel verloren hatte) die Vase aufzufangen, doch sie zerfällt zu Staub. Für den Kaiser eine Bestätigung von Unglück. Der Flötenspieler bringt den vermeintlichen Drachen bis zu einem verfallenen Palast. Rupert sieht die vermissten Drachen, die in einem Stall eingesperrt sind und Ping Pong bemerkt, dass die Drachen sehr erschöpft aussehen. Der Flötenspieler steigt ab und der nahe Vulkan beginnt aktiv zu werden. Der Flötenspieler, der von dem Umstand nicht begeistert ist, macht sich sodann daran seine neueste Beute im Augenschein zu nehmen. Rupert und Ping Pong befinden sich wieder im Drachenkostüm und der Flötenspieler hält das Köstum für einen besonders alten Drachen und deutet dies als besonders Glück an. Der Flötenspieler beginnt wieder mit seiner Zauberflöte zu spielen und der falsche Drache macht sich mehr schlecht als recht ans Tanzen ran. Dummerweise verfängt sich das Kostüm an einem Ast und Rupert und Ping Pong, deren Ohren noch mit Watte verstopft sind, kommen hervor. Der Flötenspieler merkt erst, dass er getäuscht wurde, und stellt Rupert und Ping Pong zur Rede. Doch die beiden wollen zuerst von ihm wissen, warum er die Drachen gestohlen hat. Der Flötenspieler rechtfertigt sein tun, in dem er erklärt, dass Drachen mit ihrem Tanz nun mal Glück und Reichtum versprechen bis ein weiteres Beben ertönt. Der Flötenspieler bezeichnet sich selbst als der unglücklichste Mensch Chinas und dass er jedes Glück braucht um seinen Palast zu retten. Rupert fragt ihn warum er seinen Palast in der Nähe eines Vulkans gebaut hatte. Der Flötenspieler erzählt, dass ein Wahrsager ihm eine Karte gegeben hat, die den Ort markiert, wo er seinen Palast aufbauen soll und übergibt sie Rupert. Rupert erkennt sofort, dass der Flötenspieler die Karte verkehrtherum gehalten hatte und deshalb der Palast auf der falschen Stelle steht. Ping Pong erklärt zudem, dass der Flötenspieler seinen Palast im nächsten Tal hätte aufbauen sollen. Der Flötenspieler ist über seinen Fehler alles andere als begeistert, aber er ist davon überzeugt, dass er nun der glücklichste Mann Chinas ist, da er ja die Drachen hat und setzt an seine Flöte zu spielen. Rupert schreitet ein und mahnt ihn, dass die Drachen zu erschöpft seien. Der Flötenspieler grinst hinterlistig und erzählt Rupert und Ping Pong, dass es den Drachen gut gehen würde und führt sie in den Stall um sich davon zu überzeugen. Leider fallen Rupert und Ping Pong auf die List herein und als sie den Stall betreten verschließt der Flötenspieler hinter ihnen die Tür, was er als großes Glück ansieht. Die Drachen erblicken Rupert und Ping Pong mit großer Aggression. Rupert stellt sich ihnen vor und versucht sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie ihnen helfen wollen. Einer der Drachen macht Anstalten Rupert und Ping Pong zu seiner Beute zu machen, doch zum Glück schreitet der kleine Drache zur Rettung ein und kann seine großen Artgenossen von der Redlichkeit seiner Freunde überzeugen indem er mit seinem Rauch Rupert und Ping Pong in einem Herzen darstellt. Es kommt wieder zu einem Beben und es muss eine Lösung parat sein ehe das Schlimmste passieren kann. Der von Panik erfüllte Flötenspieler sucht seine Flöte damit er die Drachen zum Tanzen bringen kann. Im Stall versuchen die Drachen mit einem großen Baumstamm die Tür einzuschlagen, die sich als äußerst stabil erweist. Ein weiteres Beben lässt den Stall einstürzen und die Tür bleibt noch an seiner Stelle (für Ping Pong die stärkste Tür von ganz China). Rupert, Ping Pong und die Drachen machen sich bereit zu flüchten bis sie jedoch auf dem Flötenspieler stoßen, der sodann sein Flötenspiel beginnt. Allerdings zeigt die Zauberflöte keine Wirkung, da Rupert, Ping Pong und die Drachen alle Watte in den Ohren haben. Vom Glauben erfüllt keine Magie in der Flöte mehr zu haben zerbricht der unglückliche Flötenspieler seine Flöte bis Rupert seine Watte aus seinen Ohren rausholt und ihm klarmacht, dass seine Flöte funktioniert hat. Der Vulkan ist am ausbrechen und der Flötenspieler sieht seinen Palast als verloren an. Doch Rupert hat einen rettenden Plan. Mit Hilfe der Drachen wird der Palast des Flötenspielers Stück für Stück zur richtigen Stelle gebracht und die Lava fließt ungehindert hinunter. Der Flötenspieler zeigt sich äußerst Dankbar für die Rettung seines Palastes, aber ist über sein falsches Handeln zutiefst beschämt. Doch der kleine Drache übergibt ihm die wiederzusammengesetze Flöte und Rupert hat schon eine Idee wie der Flötenspieler seinen Fehler wiedergutmachen und sich für die Freundlichkeit der Drachen bedanken kann. Das große Drachenfestival findet statt und alle Leute sind in Hochstimmung, die Drachen tanzen und der Flötenspieler leistet mit seiner Zaubermusik seinen Beitrag. Der Kaiser ist sehr glücklich über den Ausgang der Gesamtsituation und bezeichnet sich als der glücklichste Man der Welt. Rupert fragt, ob dies so ist weil die Drachen zurück sind. Der Kaiser aber verneint dies und sagt, dass er die besten Freunde der Welt hat. Wieder Zuhause erfreuen sich Rupert, seine Eltern und Ping Pong an das Geschenk des Kaisers, nämlich ein Sternhalmaspiel, das sie nun spielen. Ping Pong gewinnt nun zum dritten Mal, was Rupert und seine Eltern erstaunlich finden. Auch der kleine Drache ist Teil dieses Beisammenseins und erfreut sich daran Marshmallows zu rösten, sehr zur Erheiterung der Familie Bär und Ping Pong. Trivia * Der Flötenspieler und seine Zauberflöte sind eine deutliche Referenz auf den Rattenfänger von Hameln (besonders in Japan und in den USA ist die deutsche Sage sehr beliebt). * Das Brettspiel Sternhalma (international bekannt als Chinese checkers) ist entgegen gängiger Meinung kein chinesischstämmiges Spiel. Der internationale Name Chinese checkers diente wahrscheinlich dazu, um vom großen Interesse an Ostasien zu profitieren. * Die chinesischen Drachen haben in dieser Episode Flügel wie die Westlichen Drachen. Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Asiatische Drachen